wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for rogues
Unified Mount Macro /use flyable Swift Purple Windrider; noflyable Horn of the Frostwolf Howler /cast nocombat Stealth /dismount noflying /dismount harm /cast nomounted Stealth One button, one press to: Mount an appropriate mount if not mounted. Dismount and drop into stealth if you are not flying, but do it anyway if you have an enemy target. Lacking a conditional test for how far above the ground you are, this seems the best balance of combat function vs. going splat from an accidental, high altitude keypress. Trinket activation Many favorite level 60+ rogue trinkets can be used to provide 10-20 second buffs (attack power, crit rating, or haste) which are on different 2 min cooldowns. If you have 2 of these equiped, you can activate whichever is out of cooldown with a macro like this. If the first listed item is on cooldown, the macro will use the second. /use Bladefist's Breadth /use Ancient Draenei War Talisman A simplier way, as per Useful_macros#Use_either_Trinket, is to use: /use 13 /use 14 Sinister Strike => Riposte version A A very primitive way to bypass the restrictions. You have to mash this non-stop and it works fine. /castrandom Sinister Strike, Riposte Sinister Strike => Riposte version B This will cast Sinister Strike on the first press, and on the next press, Riposte. The macro resets in 1 second. /castsequence reset=1 Sinister Strike, Riposte Sinster Strike => Riposte version C This will cast Sinster Strike on a normal click, and when Riposte becomes available, Right-click to use Riposte. I use this because the S. Strike + Riposte listed above seems buggy, and sometimes wont reset, so you're stuck trying to do Riposte over and over, when it's not available. /cast button:1 Sinster Strike; button:2 Riposte Sinster Strike => Riposte version D This works like a lot of trinket macros I have used, you get the "not ready" message a lot, but it casts Riposte every time it is available, otherwise SS. /cast Riposte /cast Sinister Strike As of at least 2.0, this macro no longer works. See here. Dagger Switch to do a Mutilate, then back to normal weapons This is to switch to your highest DPS, slowest dagger to mutilate, then back to your standard sword /equipslot17 lowest DPS dagger for MH /equipslot18 highest DPS dagger for OH /cast Mutilate /equipslot17 MH wep /equipslot OH wep Mashable Stealth Use of stance option to stealth. /cast stance:0 Stealth Backstab if mainhanding a dagger, Sinister Strike otherwise This will backstab if you have a dagger in your mainhand, or sinister strike if you have a fist weapon. This is useful for situations such as the Flame Wreath in the Shade of Aran encounter where you have to spend prolonged periods in front of a mob unable to move behind it to backstab. Just click your fist weapon on your bar and then sin strike a few times while you wait so you don't waste energy The reason you have to do it this way is you likely have a dagger in your offhand, so the macro will just keep trying to backstab if you say equipped:Daggers noequipped:Daggers instead Note: You'll have to change "Fist Weapon" to "Sword" or "Mace" as appropriate if you don't have a fist weapon /cast Weapon Backstab; /cast Weapon Sinister Strike (macro by Raymond from Nazjatar US) Ambush if Stealthed else Backstab This will cast Ambush if the player is stealthed, Backstab if not. /cast stealth Ambush; Backstab - OR - /cast nostealth Backstab; Ambush Ambush if Dagger else Cheapshot This will ambush your target if you have a dagger equipped, and cheapshot them otherwise. /cast equipped:Daggers Ambush; Cheapshot Note that equipped:Daggers will evaluate true if you have a dagger in either hand. So if you are wielding a mace in your main hand, and a dagger in your off hand, then this macro will attempt to Ambush, give you an error message, and do nothing. Equip Dagger and Ambush This will equip your dagger if you have something else equipped, and ambush your target otherwise. /equipslot stealth,noequipped:Daggers 17 Dagger of Pwnage /cast stealth,equipped:Daggers Ambush If nocombat Stealth else Ghostly/Sinister Strike When you're not stealthed and not in combat, it will stealth you. When you're in combat and not stealthed it will pop ghostly strike whenever it's cooldown is up and Sinister Strike otherwise (in theory at least). /cast nostealth,nocombat Stealth /castsequence reset=20 Ghostly Strike, Sinister Strike, Sinister Strike, Sinister Strike, Sinister Strike, Sinister Strike, Sinister Strike, Sinister Strike, Sinister Strike Note: This macro has a weakness. Since every press of the macro will reset the 20 second timer you can easily get "out of sync" with the ghostly strike cooldown. Imagine it takes you 10 seconds to kill a target after which you move on. At this point the 20 second reset timer of the macro has just been reset. This means that attacking a new target within the next 20 seconds would NOT result in a Ghostly Strike opener even though cooldown is ready. Stealth => Sinister Strike This macro will... :Stealth you if you have a dagger equipped and are not in combat. :Equip your dagger if you are not stealthed, not in combat, and not wielding a dagger (change "Dagger of Pwnage" to the name of your dagger. :Equip your sword/whatever if you are in combat and are wielding a dagger (remember to change the name of the weapon in the macro). :Hit your target with Sinister Strike otherwise. /cast equipped:Daggers,nocombat Stealth /equipslot nostealth,nocombat,noequipped:Daggers 16 Dagger of Pwnage /equipslot combat,equipped:Daggers 16 Sword of Pwnage /cast Sinister Strike Apply Poisons With this macro, you can left click to poison your main hand, right click to poison your offhand, hold down the alt button when you do it to use crippling poison or the ctrl button to use mind-numbing. /use nomodifier Instant Poison IV; modifier:alt Crippling Poison II; modifier:ctrl Mind-numbing Poison III /use button:1 16; button:2 17 As an alternative to the one above, this one contains all six kinds of poisons that rogues have. This one will also always use the highest rank available. /use modifier:ctrl,modifier:shift Anesthetic Poison;modifier:ctrl,modifier:alt Deadly Poison; modifier:alt Crippling Poison;modifier:ctrl Mind-numbing Poison;modifier:shift Wound Poison;Instant Poison /use button:1 16; button:2 17 Note that the double-modifier uses have to come before the single ones. Five in one Poisons #showtooltip /cast btn:1,nomodCrippling Poison II;mod:shiftWound poison V;mod:ctrl,nomod:altDeadly Poison VII;mod:alt,nomod:ctrlInstant Poison VII;mod:alt,mod:ctrlMind-numbing Poison III; Blind Mouseover This lets you blind mobs/players without changing target but simply by hovering your mouse over them. Because your cursor is being used to select a target, you will need to have this macro bound to a key. /cast target=mouseover Blind A far more useful version: Blinds the mouseover if appropriate or the main target if not. /cast target=mouseover,exists,harm,nodeadharm,nodead Blind This has the same effect, but also alerts party members that you have blinded an enemy. /cast target=mouseover Blind /focus target=mouseover /stopmacro noharm /p %f has been blinded. DO NOT TOUCH! Stealth -> Cheapshot => Hemorrhage /cast nostealth stealth /cast stealth cheap shot /cast combat Hemorrhage Dismount => Stealth Dismount and stealth: Nothing fancy, replace "Swift White Steed" with your own mount name. /cast nostealth Stealth; nomounted Cheap Shot /use mounted Swift White Steed Expose Armor Expose Armor or Cheap Shot without breaking gouge/sap/blind. You must not have a bow equipped in your ranged slot! /equip noequipped:bow Bow of Love /cast Expose Armor /stopattack Cheap Shot would work like this: /equip noequipped:bow Bow of Love /cast Cheap Shot /stopattack Change "Bow of Love" to your actual ranged weapon of course. The EA macro currently doesn't come out very reliably, CS is 100% working if you mash it, very weird. Cold Blood => Eviscerate One Button Press Cold Blood -> Eviscerate /cast Cold Blood /cast Eviscerate Trinket => Evasion => Adrenaline Rush 13 is top trinket slot, 14 is bottom. If Evasion is not up, Adrenaline Rush will not come out. There is no way to bypass this at the moment, unless you want to /castrandom and get those abilities out randomly. /use 13 /castsequence Evasion, Adrenaline Rush This is the /castrandom version and is very effective in bypassing the restriction above: /use 13 /castrandom Adrenaline Rush, Evasion Premeditation => Cheapshot Premed/CS in One Button Press Without Global CD /cast Premeditation /cast Cheap shot Super Preparation Burn all your preparable abilities before using Preparation. Since you're going to be resetting all the CDs anyway, you might as well dodge a little more and move faster for a little bit. /cast Evasion /stopcasting /cast Sprint /stopcasting /cast Preparation You can put Vanish in there too... but it can mess you up in a solo mob fighting situation, and may blow an unnecessary Flash Powder. Ghost Strike Hemorrhage Ghost Strike/Hemo. 5 hemos for every ghost strike is plenty. This for me works better than /castrandom Ghost Strike, Hemorrhage, you can try both versions and see which one you prefer. /castsequence reset=6 ghostly strike, hemorrhage, hemorrhage, hemorrhage, hemorrhage, hemorrhage *Note* Since the Debuff from Hemorrhage is now so powerful(Worth around 150 Attack Power) you would probably want to use; /castsequence reset=7 hemorrhage, ghostly strike, hemorrhage, hemorrhage, hemorrhage, hemorrhage, hemorrhage Stealth => Shadowstep => Premeditation => Ambush => Hemorrage Stealths if not stealthed and not in combat. Shadowstep and apply Premed if its up. Ambush. Hemorrhage spam during combat. Great with the new Shadowstep.. can be a bugger when attempting on a moving mounted foe. /cast nostealth,nocombat stealth /cast stealth Shadowstep /cast stealth Premeditation /cast stealth Ambush /cast combat Hemorrhage Pick Pocket + Ambush If you use this macro it will Stealth you and Pick Pocket your mob netting you a few extra silver and the occassional Locked Box. You should(!) enable Autoloot in your Interface-Menu. If you are stealthed when using the macro, it will just Pick Pocket and use the opener. Instead of Ambush you can use every other Opener of course. /cast nostealth Stealth /stopcasting /cast Pick Pocket /stopcasting /cast Ambush Auto-loot only when Pickpocketing If you only want to auto-loot when you are pickpocketing use this macro: /script SetAutoLootDefault(1) /cast Pick Pocket /in 1 /script SetAutoLootDefault(0) Without the /in 1 the auto-loot-default setting is returned to 0 before the pick pocket completes, defeating the whole purpose. Note: The '/in' command is not a blizzard command but comes from Cosmos. If you are not running Cosmos or one of it's addons, this macro will not work. One-button Auto target, Sap, Auto loot, Pick Pocket. This will select the most close target, and Sap then auto loot pick pocket, #showtooltip Pick Pocket /console targetNearestDistance 5.000000 /targetenemy noharmdead /console targetNearestDistance 10.000000 /cast harm,nodead Sap /script SetAutoLootDefault(1) /cast Pick pocket /in 1 /script SetAutoLootDefault(0) If you wish to change from sap simply replace "Sap" with what ever skill you wish to use, Or you can take Sap out of it and just have auto select and auto loot. Note: The '/in' command is not a blizzard command but comes from Cosmos. If you are not running Cosmos or one of it's addons, this macro will not work. One-button Stealth and Pick Pocket #showtooltip Stealth /cast harm Pick Pocket; Stealth If stealthed and targeting a neutral or hostile enemy, performs Pick Pocket, otherwise uses Stealth or cancels it depending on your current form. One-button shoot/throw This macro will throw a throwing weapon or shoot your bow/gun/crossbow depending on which you have equipped. /cast equipped:Thrown Throw; Shoot One button throw/shoot and change ranged weapon #showtooltip /cast equipped:thrownThrow; button:1 Shoot; /startattack button:1 /stopmacro button:1 /script if ( not CursorHasItem() ) then PickupContainerItem(0,15); PickupInventoryItem(18); PickupContainerItem(0,15); end Change the bag slot numbers to fit your own bags. Equip throwing weapon + Deadly Throw This macro will equip your throwing weapon & cast Deadly Throw (requires two button presses, about a 1 second delay due to global cooldown). Handy if you want to keep a bow/gun/crossbow equipped due to better stats. /equipslot noequipped:Thrown 18 My Thrown Weapon /cast equipped:Thrown Deadly Throw Deadly Throw + Throw (1-button ranged attack) It'll use deadly throw if you have the combo points, otherwise it'll just throw/shoot. /cast Deadly Throw /cast equipped:Thrown Throw; Shoot There is still a little problem, if you do not have enough energy but the combo point(s) it won't do a Throw but sayin "Not enough energy". Sap + Pick Pocket Needs Autoloot option enabled WARNING: Do not use this macro when sapping a member of a group. If your pick pocket gets resisted, you break stealth and aggro the whole group. Almost guaranteed pick pocket even in laggy situations and on moving mobs. It has its weakness in world PvP though, your enemy can easily know you're there. /cast Sap /cast Pick Pocket : Gouge => Bandage Automatically Gouges the target and begins bandaging yourself. Be warned that if your Gouge fails, this will still expend a bandage. Replace Netherweave Bandage with the name of whatever bandage you wish to use with this macro. /cast Gouge /stopcasting /use target=player Netherweave Bandage Gouge => Backstab Casts gouge, then switches button to Backstab till gouge runs out. Hit control to cast backstab sans gouge. Change the 4 to 4.5, 5, or 5.5 to account for Improved Gouge #showtooltip /castsequence nomodifier:ctrl reset=4 Gouge, Backstab /cast modifier:ctrl Backstab Vanish if combat - Stealth if nocombat Place in your non-stealth bar, normal Stealth in same slot on in-stealth bar. To vanish when stealthed in combat: /cast nocombat Stealth; Vanish To unstealth when stealthed in combat: /cast combat,stealth Stealth; nocombat Stealth; Vanish Trinket => Blade Flurry This casts your trinket and Blade Flurry in one mashable macro. Replace "Bladefist's Breadth" with your trinket. It will also auto attack if you haven't started attacking yet. #show Blade Flurry /startattack /use Bladefist's Breadth /cast Blade Flurry Dagger <=> Sword switching This macro switch the weapon in your main hand. Useful if want to start with a dagger and switch to your sword after opening. Can be used to switch your main hand with your off-hand too. /equipslot equipped:Sword 16 Dagger /equipslot equipped:Dagger 16 Sword The first click will re-equip a dagger if the main hand isn't a dagger, and the second click will equip a sword if the main hand isn't a sword. OR Alternative It's basically the same as the above macro. However, this make sure that it will only equip the main hand w/ the dagger you specify while stealth, preventing an accident of switching back to a sword/mace/fist weapon if press the button 1 too many times. Probably better for efficiency. Remember to change the name of the weapon each time when you get a better weapon. /equipslot stealth,equipped:Sword/Mace/Fist 16 (name of your dagger) /equipslot nostealth,equipped:Dagger 16 (name of your Sword/mace/fist weapon) Dismount and stealth See Dismount and stealth - Rogue Macro Switch main and off hand This macro will swap the weapons equipied in your main and off hand. Usefull to switch between sword and dagger. When you do this instantly with other ability you may even trick the global cooldown. Note that you must have the "one hand" weapons equippied, not "main hand" /script PickupInventoryItem(16); PickupInventoryItem(17); Stun This will make one button for stunning a target. It will perform Cheap Shot if stealthed, Kidney Shot otherwise /cast stealth Cheap Shot; Kidney Shot Category:Macros Category:Rogues Flee This is a good macro if you want to get away from some mobs quickly. /cast Sprint(Rank 2) /cast Evasion(Rank 2) Implicit Weapon Switching These are a couple macros I found good for switching weapons on the fly depending on what you are doing. This one will prepare a dagger for backstabbing after a gouge, or equip 2 daggers for a mutilate. /cast Gouge /equipslot 16 /equipslot 17 This one will equip a sword, mace, or fist weapon after executing a backstab or mutilate so you can keep up DPS without fumbling around. /cast Backstab /equipslot 16 /equipslot 17 This one is in case your gouge misses so you don't have to waste time using the previous macro switching back. You may lose some DPS Sinister Striking with a weak weapon but you will put your normal weapons on right afterwards. /cast Sinister Strike /equipslot 16 /equipslot 17 Boss Bleeder Macro This macro is explicitly for subtlety specced rogues and should be used primarily against boss mobs. /castsequence Premeditation, Shadowstep, Preparation, Premeditation, Garrote, Shadowstep, Rupture This will provide a maximum effect from your two primary bleed effects. As a subtlety specced rogue, your oppening garrote will hit for +50% damage (+20% Opportunity, +10% Master of Subtlety, +20% Shadowstep) and your rupture will hit for +60% (+30% Serrated Blades, +10% Master of Subtlety, +20% Shadowstep) with 5 combo points. This is only effective once every 10 minutes which is why it should be saved for bosses. You can open up for about 600 damage every 2-3 seconds without pulling excessive threat away from your tank. Kick or Arcane Torrent Macro This macro is only useful for blood elf rogues. It performs a Kick. While kick is on cooldown, the same button will do Arcane Torrent instead. #showtooltip /castsequence reset=10 Kick, Arcane Torrent Limitations: If you do not have a kickable target this will NOT do an arcane torrent because kick must be cast on the first press, then arcane torrent on the second press. Sap Macro This simple macro is only really useful when fighting another rogue. You can sneak around stealthed while spamming this button, and it will instantly target then sap your opponent if you see him/her first, allowing you to casually start off with an opening move. #showtooltip Sap /console targetNearestDistance 10.000000 /targetenemy noharmdead /console targetNearestDistance 41.000000 /cast harm,nodead Sap